The Antiques Road Trip
by BreakInCaseOfEmergency
Summary: Jack Spicer, is running low of luck, and low on Wu. So when a Shen Gong Wu turns up in a dusty Antiques shop in England, and the owner is all but willing to give it away, and help him to find more, what's an evil boy genius to do? JACK SPICER/OC/CHASE Rated T for now, it could change with later chapters :D
1. A Day In The Life Of

**Hey there! This is just a little short fiction centring around Jack Spicer, after rewatching the series I couldn't help but find his character oddly endearing as opposed to irritating XD**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but the OC Dahlia is mine :D**

**Enjoy! :3 **

It had been a good few days since Jack had sent the invitation to the holder of the latest Wu. Apparently Wuya thought that this one was entirely more important than all the others they could have been fetching while waiting for this chick to get back to them. Who knew that Dashi would have been able to hide these Wu absolutely anywhere, including England! Those Xiaolin losers certainly did know how to make things impossibly irritating.

Unable to see why they weren't able to just grab and go like normal, Jack was being steered entirely by Wuya in this. Why be nice and wait when you could just take what you want? The only reason that he had been willing to go along with this plan, was to stop her from bursting his damn eardrums with the rant that she would have been endlessly screeching about had he decided that they were just going to grab Wu first and be polite…never.

He was all for being lazy but today was the 8th day that there had been no Wu to collect, and he was not getting anywhere with the newest design of his JackBots!

Sighing in annoyance, Jack threw up his hands as he ceased his pacing. He was beginning to make a hole in the floor he had been at it for so long. There was no replying email in his inbox as of yet and it was beginning to grate on him. Weren't British people supposed to be painfully polite? If so why the hell was this girl taking so long to get back to him?!

"Why can't we just take the JackCopter and get the Wu ourselves?" he asked, slamming his closed fists down on his metal workbench, a small whimper escaped his lips as he realised too late he had slammed them down a little too hard.

"Ignorant fool!" Wuya shrieked, floating right through Jack's head to get his attention "Why waste effort and time on capturing the Wu when it can just be given to us? We _should_ be focusing our efforts on gaining other Wu however…"

"Enough already!" Jack growled, trying to defend himself from the barbs he knew were coming from Wuya "I know we're low on funds right now but, you know, times are tough! There's a recession!"

This was not a very good answer for Wuya it seemed. Her shriek was legendary at the best of times, and although normally he would scream like a little girl at her anger, he only flinched lightly. A major improvement if he admitted so himself. It must have been those self-help tapes he had bought off that infomercial for evil villain support group he had caught.

Whether Wuya liked the situation or not it was true. Jack was unable to fund the development or further creation of his JackBots or other technology, and therefore there was precious little chance of him actually winning a fight. With only two Shen Gong Wu to his name, Jack was less than eager to lose them, lest he face the wrath of Wuya again. The last time they had lost a Wu, he couldn't hear properly for two days after her tirade. Besides, he wasn't too keen on being proved an idiot for what would be the 100th time, a guy could get a complex!

A little ping sounded through the base.

Immediately both Jack and Wuya dashed to the desk where his computer was kept to check the email that had just arrived. Jack hoped that it was not some promotional offer from 'Villains R Us'. That would not be funny, even if they did have complete bargains on robot parts. He was not disappointed however when he saw that it was a reply from the email that he had sent to the woman in England, apparently her family dealt in Antiques and that was how she came about finding the Wu one day. Unactivated it had been sitting in their gallery waiting for someone to buy it – it was the mass opinion however, that it was rather unsightly so she was quite eager to get rid of it is seemed. After she had supplied the specifics about where she had found it, and Wuya believed that this was indeed the actual article.

What was the reason for her delay? Well, apparently she had problems gathering up the finance to actually get to Japan. Jack couldn't rage at her too much for that, given his own financial problems. With a smirk he thought that the antiques market was hardly going to be booming right about now either, the money wasn't going to be rolling in.

"Alright! She's going to be getting here in a day's time." Jack grinned wickedly, letting loose an evil laugh at the result "This was the easiest Wu that we ever bagged!"

Punching the air, Jack was not in the mood for Wuya's put downs, but, when it inevitably came he couldn't deny that it made sense.

"How do you intend to pay, Miss. Prescott for the Wu?" Wuya asked, her voice laced with sarcastic glee at Jack's plight. He was unsure why she was so happy that he was going to be unable to pay for the Wu, it meant that she wouldn't get it either, and, as Wuya had said so many times to him – this Wu was crucial, "Perhaps you could sell some of the scrap metal you have lying around?" she quipped, gesturing a ghostly hand towards the JackBots hovering in the corner of the room, waiting for their orders.

"Hey!" Jack protested, pointing his finger up in the air to declare his firm standpoint on this discussion "These are not scrap metal, these are the last JackBots I have…these have emotion chips, don't be so mean!"

Rushing over to his boys he placed his hands over their audio receptors so that they wouldn't have to listen to the insults that were almost constantly thrown at them. People just had no appreciation of the work that went into creating robots!

Unable to stop himself from wibbling his bottom lip, Jack's eyes filled up with unshed tears at the fact that he was facing having to sell the remaining JackBots. They were his creations! His boys! The only ones that hadn't been beat up or broken beyond repair by the Xiaolin Monks. Surely there would be another way that he could make the money up? Frowning, Jack clicked on the newest email that had popped up in his inbox.

A cold shiver of dread ran down his back.

There was always something else that he could do to gain more funds, but it wasn't worth baring to think about. There was no way that he was going to respond to the offer of going to work for some big corporate company in Japan, to give them the ideas and patents for his JackBots. It would however give him the money needed to develop newer technology. Which would be the lesser of two evils?

Giving up, Jack slumped down in his chair and stared blankly at the monitor of his computer. With great skill he ignored the ever droning voice of Wuya as he thought over his options, surely selling one of the patents wouldn't be too bad, and it would give him the much needed cash injection that he needed. Deciding that he would sleep on this larger decision, Jack opened up the reply window and began – with great typing dexterity- to tap out a response to a certain Dahlia Prescott. The arrangements, times and places for meeting up were arranged swiftly now that she had been able to book her flight times.

Oddly, Jack found himself enjoying the slight banter that they were indulging in through the emails. Frowning softly, he turned off the monitor of his computer, and shook his head. Jack wasn't going to put much stock into what had happened between them so far. Not that anything had really happened. Unfortunately not very many good things happened in the world of Spicer, so he didn't expect anything at all to happen when they met up – in fact, he didn't even expect her to give him the Shen Gong Wu. Envisioning the best way in which to take it from her, Jack went back to work, teaming over new plans and sketches for devices that would give him the edge against the Xiaolin losers.

The groaning of the settling pipes overhead the only sound throughout the dark basement of Super Evil Boy Genius, Jack Spicer.


	2. A Surrealist Meeting

**Hello there :3**

**Welcome to the second instalment of this Xiaolin Showdown fic! I hope that you thoroughly enjoyed the first part and have come back for more! :D**

**Introducing my OC a little more in this chapter, so, please enjoy and reviews and favourites are always welcome.**

Dahlia was completely wiped out after that long plane journey to Japan. It was a horrible experience that she was not looking forwards to having to go through again on the way home, although she did have a few days before she had to be confined to a small seating area for several long hours again. She was looking forwards to getting this deal done and going on her way to sightsee some of the more well-known landmarks, she had no idea where she was really when she made her connecting flight to this altogether smaller out of the way airport.

At least she wasn't going to be here long, Dahlia comforted herself.

Hopefully if everything was going to plan, the person she was supposed to be doing a deal with would be here right now, to pick her up and to take her to his home where they would make sure that everything was in order with the deal. It was quite cheap really, she had to admit.

Lugging her wheelie suitcase out of the small terminal, Dahlia ruffled her short brown bob. The copper highlights needed to be redone when she got back to England, she preferred them to be more vibrant than they were right now. Looking about for someone holding up a sign with her name on, which would hopefully be a driver to take her to the Spicer Residence, Dahlia relaxed slightly when she spotted them.

Only it wasn't a them perse, it was a robot; flanked by two other robots; a pale floating purple blob; and finally the guy that she had been doing the transaction with. Rubbing her eyes, Dahlia paused and seriously considered if she was going to walk over to them considering it seemed to be a gathering far beyond the norm that she was used to dealing with. Then again, this was Japan, maybe…maybe having robots was quite normal around here? That still didn't explain the purple blob thing, maybe it was just a glare on her glasses?

Jack meanwhile had spotted Dahlia and was currently trying to stop his eyes from shaping themselves into small hearts. He had done a double take when he had first seen her stepping through the gates of the terminal, he didn't believe his luck! This babe was going to be riding in his JackCopter with him to his Evil Lair…if only he had just used his HeliPack then she would have had to cling on tightly to stop herself from falling off.

Allowing his mind to wander pleasantly through different thoughts of this nature, Jack realised that she was staring at him and his ensemble of robots and ghost a little bit warily. Perhaps he had not really thought this through when he had brought them with him. It was just second nature now, he never went anywhere without his JackBots and Wuya didn't want to seem to leave him alone even if he did irritate her.

As he snapped out of the little daze he had been in Jack stepped forwards with a confident, if not slightly maniacal grin on his lips. He held out his hand for her to shake, as he introduced himself to her;

"Dahlia Prescott? I am Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!" he grinned, giving his trade mark evil laugh before stopping himself mid laugh with a bright blush on his cheeks. Ah yeah. He was supposed to be toning down on the whole surreal aspect, before she ran off and left him Wu- less and without a ride in his JackCopter with her.

She was sure to be impressed with that.

Dahlia shook her head with a soft smile on her lips and she gently took the hand that Jack offered her and firmly shook it – as was the good sign of all business people. Despite the rather odd greeting, Dahlia was getting over the shock and rather quite enjoying the little quirks that seemed to come with her new business partner. She'd never met anyone quite like him before since she started working in her mother's business a few months ago.

"Pleased to meet you, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius." She laughed softly, giving him a sly wink "I'm Dahlia Prescott, Enigmatic Antiques Valuator."

Jack's knees went slightly weak when she winked at him like that, he turned to his JackBots and almost wanted to give them a cheesy grin and thumbs up for unlocking that achievement with a girl. He had never been _winked _at before. He couldn't lose his cool though, girls loved bad boys, so there could be no screaming like a little girl while she was here. His vigilance for looking out for walking through Wuya was going to be doubled, that sensation was always creepy as hell.

"Er…well. If you're ready I suppose we had better be going." He fumbled slightly, before recovering himself "We can take my helicopter." Jack stated with a sly smirk on his lips, oh yes, the helicopter he had been assured was a big chick magnet. He just never had any chicks to test it out on before, that was why it hadn't worked, obviously.

"Your helicopter?" Dahlia asked, her eyes widening in surprise "Amazing! Robots, and your own helicopter, you've got a lot for someone who can only be around my age. Congrats on that." She teased slightly, not jealous in the least.

Approaching the helicopter together, Dahlia noted that it was not like any helicopter she had ever seen before, and she wondered where he had bought it from. Of course, when she saw no company markings on the sides, or front of it, she turned and was about to ask the question burning in the front of her mind, when it was answered for her.

"You're wondering what make it is?" Jack asked, a little cocky, but Dahlia found it oddly endearing that it was obviously in a way that was to make himself look better in front of her "I built this myself, so it's a one of a kind model."

As he popped open the top of the JackCopter and clambered inside Jack waited for Dahlia to follow, after her luggage was put inside by one of the JackBots. Unable to quite get inside without some help she was glad of the nearby robot who gave her the slight boost that she needed in order to get into the helicopter. Honestly she was eager to get to the Spicer Residence so that she could see what other odd devices that Jack had built, as she assumed now that he had created these robots as well. It was amazing to her that someone could advance technology so far when all of the other major companies were still finding it so hard to create things half as good as the robots that Jack had made.

"You must really be a genius then." Dahlia remarked as she straightened out her tight fitting black Tuxedo pants "I know that when I attended the technology exposition in Japan a few months ago I saw nothing anywhere near as advanced as this, especially for domestic use. How come you didn't feature your work?"

At this moment in time, Jack was extremely hard pressed not to capture this girl and replace her with Chameleon bot. Gothic and interested in mechanics? Or interested in_ his_ mechanics. He wasn't sure which one was a better outcome, but it was severely affecting his attention on the skies as he lifted off from the runway and into the air to begin the journey back to his estate. Luckily it wasn't going to take long. It was an odd, and distracting, experience to have someone who seemed half interested in what he was creating but he wasn't about to pass up on that.

"That's where the Evil, part of the Evil Genius comes in." he chuckled softly, as his eyes fixated on the flight path ahead Dahlia admired the rather set manner of his jaw as he focused,"Why would I want everyone else to have use of my inventions? No, I want to keep them just for myself…but uh…you could always have one if you wanted." Jack added on with a faint blush, his eyes slowly shifting across to glance at Dahlia.

Pouting softly she couldn't help but think that Jack was being terribly selfish in hording his inventions, yet it did make sense when he explained it would be counterproductive to his hopes to be an evil genius. Despite being slightly humorous to herself –the fact that he wanted to take over the world as an evil genius-, she didn't want to voice that, it would be cruel to say that it was a dream that was most likely not going to happen. It just seemed so improbable that Dahlia had a hard time accepting it.

The offer of a robot though was an amazing one and her face lit up; "Really you would let me have one? Amazing! My childhood dream of having a robot to do all my work for me might actually come true. How good are they with accounts?" she asked with a grin.

As they both flew through the skies, Dahlia blinked when she saw, what could only be described as a blue dragon flying across their path in front of them. Gawping slightly, Dahlia took off her thick black rimmed glasses, inspected and cleaned them, before looking back outside and just catching the end of the blue dragons tail before it flew inside a cloud formation.

"Did…did I just see?" she asked, pointing to the cloud the dragon had just vanished behind, and looking back at Jack, asking for some sort of explanation.

"Ugh, not those losers again." Jack hissed, they just had to come and interrupt the one time he had managed to get a girl to have a conversation with him – without being forced might he just add "Just ignore them."

"But…but there was a dragon." Dahlia squeaked, bouncing slightly in her seat. She swiftly stopped however when Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before he remembered seeing Dojo the Hapless Wonder was not an everyday occurrence where she came from.

"Yeah, I guess there are a lot of things that you're gunna need explaining to you." Jack admitted with a nervous laugh "That is if you plan on hanging around after…you know."

Dahlia thought that Jack's expression, was just too hopeful to crush. It seemed as if he really wanted her to stick around after they did the deal for this artefact and she just didn't have the heart to crush him and tell him that she had other plans. She was certain that an opportunity like this wasn't going to come around again anytime soon, if mystical dragons were just one of the things that needed explaining to her.

Smiling softly, she turned her gaze to look out of the front windshield again.

"Well, it's a good job I have a genius to explain it all to me then." She smirked softly, catching Jack's eye to let him know she had made her choice, and it involved getting to know the hyperactive Evil Genius just a little better.


	3. Welcome to the Bat Cave

**Welcome back to The Antiques Road Trip! Thanks for all the views to this story so far and I hope that you continue to enjoy it :3**

**Reviews, favourites and follows are always helpful and welcome :D **

**Enjoy :)**

As soon as Dahlia touched down in the JackCopter she looked at the rather dark and damp basement that they had landed inside, it seemed to ring of an 'evil lair' and Jack had done really rather well in her opinion to make it all on his own. He didn't seem to be a crack interior decorator but maybe she was entirely wrong with that assumption. In fact she had been so busy staring at the decorations, the scrap bits of metal and flying robots around the room that she had completely ignored that Jack was talking to her.

"Uh hello! Earth to Dahlia." He called

A wrap of his knuckles to her head knocked her back into reality and Dahlia hopped out of the helicopter so that it could descend into its little storage area underneath the floor. With wide eyes she watched as it disappeared and she couldn't help but direct those saucer like eyes to Jack's face;

"This is like the bat cave! What else have you got in here?!" she exclaimed, getting excited now, not only today had she seen a real life dragon, robots and flown in a helicopter she was now in some sort of amazing technically advanced lair that she couldn't wait to explore.

She felt like she'd gone to one of those posh hotels and had to rush around at top speed to find all the freebies.

"Did you hear that Wuya, did you hear that?!" Jack called, punching the air and grinning wickedly "She called this the Bat Cave! I'm going to love having you on my side as my own evil side kick!"

Gently a blush appeared on her cheeks and she looked down at her feet, she didn't want to seem so nerdy and so excited by everything but the truth was she didn't know what else she could do right now. Dahlia had never been around a world like this, only the stuffy musty estate at home, and the equally stuffy and musty shop. This was exciting, thrilling even.

"So, you want to join the side of Jack Spicer, Evil boy genius?" Jack asked, as he stalked around Dahlia, it probably didn't help the intimidation he was trying to inflict that with her kitten heels on she was actually taller than him.

Dahlia bit her lip softly and thought to herself, did she really want to do this? It just seemed so rash, to just drop everything and to start on this new path without the faintest clue what she was doing. Without the faintest clue who Jack was. What was she going to do for food, for money, for living arrangements? Despite all of these doubts the offer…was still deeply enticing.

"I don't know Jack…" she murmured "I would like to give it a trial run!" Dahlia declared firmly, finally decided upon the course of action that she wanted to take.

"A trial run?" Jack echoed, his lip pouting out in an expression of undeniable hurt that she had decided she didn't want to join up with him indefinitely "Why?" he wined, holding his hands up in front of her face, in a desperate gesture for her to explain why she had made that choice.

"I just…think it's all a little too soon to know for sure that's all. Maybe I won't be any good and you won't want me to stay, but, I'd like to be your evil side kick for the week that I'm here. If I like it, and I'm any good, then I'll stay." She grinned, giving him a thumbs up and she hoped that would reassure him her decision was nothing to do with a dislike of him in any way.

"I guess that makes sense." He admitted churlishly, his arms crossed around his chest, Jack's head turned away from her.

Why wouldn't she want to stay with him? He thought to himself with a little pout. She had just admitted it was like coming to the Bat Cave, wasn't that one of the coolest things that could have happened to her today? He was going to teach her how to make robots and to become the perfect evil side kick so that she would have no choice but to stay. Already he was becoming attached to her, and enjoyed her company.

Now, Jack ran his hand through his tuft of bright red hair and decided it was time to get down to business and teach Dahlia some more about the Shen Gong Wu, and the people that she would be fighting to get it. He would be sure to hype up all the villains, to make sure that she would stay on his side instead of going off with the Xiaolin monks!

"Come on, let me show you the people you'll be helping me kick the butts of!" he grinned "I'm sure with two of us they will have no choice but to bow to the extreme power that is Jack Spicer, and Dahlia."

"Ah okay!"

The smile on her face made Jack's cheek heat in a pink blush, she was so pretty. She was in his lab voluntarily, in fact, she didn't make a fuss coming here and he didn't think he would have to lock her in the cage that he made for Kimiko. He could see her follow him with a spring in her step, and his eyes turned uncontrollably into small hearts. So dedicated! So enthusiastic! So much better than Wuya, who wreaked of B.O. and couldn't summon a single positive word to say about him unless he won her some Wu.

As he turned on his computer, Jack watched it boot up and was more than a little surprised when Dahlia's head popped over his shoulder to get a better look at the monitor. With great practice he got up the files that he had made on the monks, and of the others on the good side of the fight, and the more sizable files on the Heylin.

"Here we go, these are the Xiaolin Losers…they always turn up and manage to make me look stupid during showdowns." Jack sighed, with a little pout.

"No Jack, you do that yourself." Wuya cackled, her voice was grating against Jack and he shot her a glare, which was actually doubled by Dahlia. Gosh his sidekick sure was the best!

"Anyway…this is Raimundo, the dragon of Wind. This is Clay, the dragon of Earth. Kimiko is the girl right there, and she's the dragon of Fire. The little cheeseball is Omi, and he's the dragon of water." The dull rather monotone way that Jack went through all the names of the dragons made Dahlia frown softly, it was really obvious that he didn't like them at all, and she could understand why if she was honest. If someone turned up and made you feel stupid all of the time, you were bound to resent them a little bit.

"So far…they have most of the Shen Gong Wu." He added, and Jack's pout grew larger.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll manage to get more together!" Dahlia smiled brightly, as she gave Jack's shoulder a reassuring squeeze "They have to have weaknesses we can exploit to bring them down."

"Yeah!" Jack grinned wickedly, giving his trademark evil snicker before continuing "Kimiko is a real hot head, just get her wound up and she loses her focus so much she's easy to take down. Clay won't ever hit a girl so you can deal with him if you need to, I mean, he's so slow anyway my JackBots will be sure to take him out."

Dahlia grabbed a notebook and pen out of her bag and furiously began to scribble all the things that Jack was saying down, and he noted this with a look of pride on his features. Jack sniffled and wiped at his eyes, his little side kick was already doing so well!

"Yessir!" she stated when she had written them all down.

"Raimundo has a weakness for hot girls so…" Jack coughed "Well you're a girl, I'm sure you can come up with something. It's Omi that's the problem but, normally the little cue ball is just too trusting for his own good…hey…" he frowned softly, tapping his chin with his index finger "This has actually been pretty useful, I never thought about using these against them before."

Scribbled down for her future reference, Dahlia had information on all of the people she was going to be fighting and she felt confident. Knowing their weaknesses made them less intimidating, or, that was what she found anyway.

A small lecherous grin spread over Jack's features, and he continued to gaze at Dahlia until she looked up, shocked at the look on his face. As soon as she noted this, Jack cracked his knuckles and pulled some clothes, identical to his own out of the top drawer of his desk and took a pair of scissors from the work bench.

"Now, let's talk evil girl side kick uniform." He purred.

Dahlia looked at the scene in front of her, and gulped.


	4. Mesh and New Meetings

**Hello again! Thank you for all the lovely views to my story, and thank you to those who have followed and favourited :D**

**I'm hoping to keep churning out these updates for you as quickly as I can, so enjoy chapter 4! **

**Reviews, favourites and follows are always great :D**

"Jack…?"

"Yes?"

"Does it really have to be so revealing?"

Dahlia looked down at the uniform that Jack had given her, she did like it, it was very figure hugging and made her look lovely but…as well as being figure hugging it was also very revealing and it made her blush slightly to think about having to fight in such a uniform. As she blushed, her gaze raised from her feet to lock with Jack's eyes, Dahlia hoped that he was just having a little bit of a laugh and was going to pull out a set of clothes like his for her to wear.

"Yes, yes it does." Jack declared firmly "An evil genius' side kick needs to be alluring in a gothically evil manner, and this does just that."

"But I can't fight in this!" she squeaked.

There was no way in hell that Jack was going to allow Dahlia to change out of this uniform, it was like God had thrown him a bone here with her agreeing to be his partner in evil. He had given her a short leather pair of shorts to wear, he had cut up one of his Frankenstein tops into a crop top, and found a mesh tshirt that she could wear underneath to cover herself up a little bit more. Top it all off with a pair of boots like his own and she was perfect.

"I never said you'd need to fight." Jack grinned, his chest inflated with male egoism "I'll protect you."

"But Jack…" Dahlia protested weakly, a pout on her lips as she tried to get him to see it from her point of view.

"Ah! I can't believe I forgot these." He grinned.

As he rushed to one of the many drawers on his workbench, Dahlia turned this way and that in the mirror and realised it wasn't quite as revealing as she had initially thought, and decided she would rather not fight about it with Jack just yet. Slowly, Dahlia ran her hand through her hair, holding it in a ponytail as she secured it with a plain black bobble.

"Here."

Jack had returned, and in his hands he held the final piece of her uniform that would complete the picture of evil. Fitting of ruling the world beside Jack Spicer, Evil Teen Genius. He'd gotten rid of the boy in his head now, after all, it wasn't going to do him any good if he went around saying that he was just a boy, when someone like…well, when someone would be more interested in having a man.

An identical pair of goggles slipped over her head, and Dahlia blushed softly, as did Jack when his fingers ran through her pony tail to slip them on properly. It seemed that after a long while of making sure that they were secure, Jack stepped back and his blush grew. Promptly turning away from Dahlia so that she wouldn't see his embarrassed expression, Jack coughed and was about to say something to break the silence when a long, ringing alarm began to sound.

"W-whats that?" Dahlia asked, her eyes flicked about the lab to try and find the source of the noise.

Naturally, Jack knew what it was straight away and a wicked grin spread on his lips. It was time to cream those Xiaolin losers again, now that there were two of them it would be impossible for them to win! Impossible!

"That is my Shen Gong Wu detector, let's get going so we can beat those losers there and bag us some Wu." Jack pressed a button on his wrist watch and the JackCopter began to surface from the floor again for them to take out and find the Wu. He sure did hope that he would be able to win this one, if only so he could look impressive in front of Dahlia. It mattered a lot to him what she thought.

"Ha, amazing!" she grinned, as she slipped into the JackCopter "Is there truly anything that you don't know how to create?"

"Yeah, cocktails aren't my strong suit." Jack snickered as he began to fly the copter out of the lair and towards the direction that the Wu detector was point them "Here, press this button, the information one and it should tell you which Wu it is."

Dahlia blinked, pressed the 'I' button and hummed while it loaded. A soft grin appeared on her lips and she began to read out what was on the screen to Jack, his concentration face was back in full force but she thankfully managed to pull herself under control;

"This Wu is called the Hoduku Mouse, and according to your database it will allow you to undo any mistake. It's like a big rewind button, how amazing. I wish I could have had that when I was taking my exams, it would have been a godsend."

Unable to stop her little giggle when Jack began to laugh his maniacal evil laugh, Dahlia looked out of the window and took in the scenery. It looked like they were approaching some sort of mountain area, how were they going to be able to find the wu amongst all of these rocks? Suddenly a large wave of doubt crashed over her, and her fingers began to knot together, her teeth worrying her lip. She didn't want to be a failure, but she had never done anything like this before.

"Hey." Jack frowned, turning to Dahlia and seeing her looking out the window, seeming rather anxious if he did say so himself "You okay?"

"Of course!" she gasped, her expression replaced by a large beaming grin "I uhm…am just a little worried that's all, I don't want to mess up on my first day."

"With my awesome experience to guide you, you'll do perfectly, my evil side kick." He purred, giving her a cheesy wink which made Dahlia's worries pale slightly, his efforts to make her feel better were reassuring and she calmed.

It seemed they had been flying for a good half an hour before they landed in a safe spot in the mountains. The wu detector said that they were close. Jack grinned wickedly and stepped out of the JackCopter, using the detector to find the path they needed to take to get to the wu. Dahlia followed, trying not to fall over as she got used to these new boots.

Eventually the wu detector beeped loudly, they must have been right on top of it!

"Alright Dahlia, keep your eyes peeled, normally they're hidden so don't worry if you can't fi-"

"I found it!" she squeaked happily and rushed over to the little hole in the rock where she saw a glittering metal form, which looked like a slightly larger version of a mouse. Jack couldn't resist the small sweat drop that ran down his forehead. How come she got to find them so easily? It didn't matter in the end though, because it was a win for Team Jack!

"Yeah! Team Spicer, wins again!" he grinned.

"Jack Spicer!"

Unable to do anything but blink, as four people descended onto the same plateau of rock that Dahlia and Jack were on. They were the monks that Jack had told her about and rather swiftly, Dahlia placed her hand on the Wu and snatched it up. She wasn't just going to leave it sitting there while they could easily grab it.

Jack snickered and bowed low to the monks;

"Nice to see you again Xiaolin Losers!" he grinned "But you're too late! The Hoduku Mouse is mine!"

Dahlia raised an eyebrow and coughed; "Ahem?"

"Ah I mean, ours!" Jack corrected with a sheepish grin which made Dahlia lower her eyebrow at his endearing forgetfulness "Sorry I'm not used to gloating with a partner involved."

"Partner?!" the girl, Kimiko shrieked.

All of the monks were turning their attention for the first time to the girl who was standing behind Spicer, holding the Hoduku Mouse protectively. Raimundo did a double take before his eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped, and he saw almost in slow motion the way that Dahlia blushed and flicked her ponytail slightly. A large comic heart beat out of his chest and he swaggered up to her.

"It's okay, we're here to save you from the clutches of Jack Spicer, there is no way that you could have joined up voluntarily." Raimundo stated exasperatedly, gesturing at Dahlia like she wasn't there, looking between her and his fellow monks. "I mean, how could Jack Spicer get such a honey on his side?"

"Partners got a point." Clay drawled "Ain't no way this little lady would have decided to join up with him if she had any sorta choice."

"Hey!" Jack cried, pouting and crossing his arms around his chest "I'm taking offense to this!"

Dahlia was watching the interaction with bewildered eyes. The monks really were a league all of their own like Jack had said. Seeing that her Evil Teen Genius was getting wound up by them, Dahlia frowned softly and watched as Raimundo swaggered closer to her again keeping her eye on what he was trying to do.

"Don't worry mi chica, we got you." He declared.

Without hesitation, Dahlia poked Raimundo in the forehead and shoved him backwards. Only because it was unexpected she assumed she was able to move him at all.

"I'm Jack's Evil Girl Sidekick, Dahlia." She introduced with a slight smile on her lips "Pleased to meet you all, I am looking forwards to getting to know you better while we battle for Wu, but this one's ours." Dahlia grinned.

As she was spun into Jack's arms, he used his HeliPack to fly them away from the scene, the Hoduku Mouse still in Dahlia's hands. Jack landed just by the JackCopter and wiped a tear of sheer proudness from his eyes as he looked at his side kick, suddenly and without warning he wrapped his arms tightly around Dahlia. He was just so happy! They managed to get a Wu on their first outing and without a showdown! There might just be something to this 'no gloating' malarkey.

Unable to stop the gentle blush on her cheeks Dahlia hugged Jack back, not quite as hard but, she was just so relieved!

As they broke away both of them started to talk at the same time, wanting to express their thanks, their happiness so much that they had to both stop and start again several times, until Jack managed to get Dahlia to shush long enough for him to say what he wanted to say;

"That was so cool." He grinned, his excitement was infectious "You've truly earnt your place at the side of this evil genius."

"It was so cool…I can't wait for the next one." Dahlia grinned, as they entered the JackCopter, and made their way back to the lair.


	5. Tigers On The Front Lawn

**Hello again everyone! Welcome back welcome back :3**

**Thank you to the guys who followed me after my last update, made me want to write these new chapters even faster for you! :D**

**Some Chase time in this chapter! ;D**

**Enjoy, review, favourite, follow whatever you can manage would be great :3**

It had been a good few days since Dahlia had arrived at Jack's evil lair, and begun to be his partner. Honestly she had been thinking that she had stepped into some kind of alter universe but she really did love it here, she wanted so much to be able to stay here with Jack and she thought she had pretty much made up her mind to be his permanent evil side kick. Throughout the last few days there had been two other Shen Gong Wu released, and they had gotten both of them!

Dahlia had felt so proud when she had seen the look on Jack's face when they had won each and every time. She was sure that he would want her to stay on his side now!

Right now though they were busy going through one of her lessons on how to use Wu. Jack was tapping his foot in an impatient manner as she took more than a few goes to actually get the name of the Shen gong Wu right, it was complicated to say!

"Come on Dahlia! Stop being such an amateur!" he humfhed, crossing his arms around his chest as he waited, with a raised eyebrow for her to get the name right. Sometimes she was so ditsy, but, he enjoyed having her on his team, they worked well together and boosted each other up. He was hoping she felt the same way, and he wasn't in for a rude awakening when her 'trial period' was over in two days time.

"I'm sorry Jack." She pouted "It's just difficult to pronounce for me."

Placing the wu around her neck again, Dahlia closed her eyes and shouted; "Gills of Hamachi!" before placing her head in the small bowl of water that Jack had brought down when they had started to practice with the new Shen Gong Wu. With a sigh of relief, Dahlia could feel that she had managed to chant the name correctly. The sensation of breathing underwater made her feel odd for a few moments, until she got used to it. She could imagine that it would be amazing to be able to swim underwater like this, how deep would she be able to dive down she wondered.

Gently, Dahlia pulled her head from the water and was glad that she had tied her hair back, she would have been completely soaked if she hadn't.

"See I told you I would get it eventually." Dahlia laughed nervously.

"You sure did!" Jack smirked wickedly "Now we're complete experts in using all four of our Wu, you've done well."

"Well enough for…?" Dahlia asked, her expression anxious as she waited for Jack's verdict on whether she would be allowed what she was asking for.

"Yes well enough for," Jack grinned "Pudding time!" they both shouted together, as they rushed over to the small fridge in the corner of the evil lair. It seemed that Jack, like Dahlia had a love for pudding and it was just one more thing that drew them closer together in her mind.

As they reached the fridge, Dahlia pouted, as did Jack, when they saw that there were only two pudding cups left. One, the best flavour – simple plain milk chocolate, and the other one of the worst flavours out there – white chocolate. It was far too sickly for both of them and Jack knew that, but the expression on Dahlia's face made him sigh in annoyance.

Taking the milk chocolate cup, he handed it to Dahlia with an expression of sheer reluctance on his features, but she had deserved it. The happy little squeak that she made, and the swift kiss on the cheek had nothing to do with his decision to give up his pudding up, it was of course, sacrificed completely reluctantly. Smirking softly, he took the last cup and began to eat it very slowly, watching Dahlia almost inhale hers she was enjoying it so much.

"Ah, that hit the spot." She grinned happily, before looking at the monitors which showed the areas outside of the laboratory and blanched softly.

"Uhm…uh, Jack?" Dahlia waved her hand in the air, trying to get his attention so that he would come and look at the monitors like had done, it was strange to be honest to see such a sight but the grounds of the Spicer home were crawling in jungle cats.

"What is it Dahlia I'm busy working on the BombBot!" Jack sighed, and as he turned to look at the screens, a girlish scream erupted from his throat.

It wasn't a scream of fright though.

It was a scream of pure delight.

With an open mouth Dahlia merely looked at Jack as he pranced around his lab, trying to shove everything he didn't want Chase to see into various drawers. Jack couldn't believe that his idol was here! He was here to see him and was going to no doubt finally say that he was the right material to become his apprentice at last. No more of this Katnappe nonsense, Chase was going to pick him!

As he threw the pudding cup in the bin violently, Jack scowled at himself for a few moments, trying to perfect his look of evil for when the Warlord burst through his security and into his lab.

"Jack…?" Dahlia whispered, "Jack?"

He hushed her, and Dahlia raised an eyebrow at him. How rude. She simply wanted to know what was going on here.

It seemed as if it was her turn to squeak now though, as she saw a rather menacing male stepping out of the shadows at the edge of the lab. Dahlia reached for the nearest thing that she could throw at him to deter the burglar which happened to be the spoon off of her own pudding cup. She grimaced at her own stupidness before picking up a handy wrench and growling at the guy, who she thought looked familiar but Dahlia just couldn't place him.

"Chase!" Jack squealed happily, as he rushed to embrace the rather arrogant looking male. Before he could wrap his arms around him however, Chase stuck his hand out, and pushed against Jack's head, halting him effectively before throwing him to the ground in order to get the miserable little worm away from him. He didn't want to catch his stupidity after all.

Now for the real reason why he had come here. Wuya had informed him that Jack Spicer now travelled with a partner, and that said partner was not useless for a change. That Chase just had to see. A wicked smirk appeared on his lips as he regarded the girl, take away that unsightly clothing she was wearing and he could see her fitting in quite well in the role of his apprentice (if of course, the old hag hadn't been lying about her usefulness.)

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit too?" Jack simpered, and Chase placed his hand to his forehead in irritation "Would you like a drink? Some tea? A sandwich? A churro?"

"Enough." Chase growled, he held up a hand to silence Jack in his incessant talking "I am here because Wuya informed me that you were now working with a new partner, I can see now that these rumours are true."

Dahlia blushed softly when he turned his gaze to her again. She wasn't going to lie, Chase was attractive but, he also seemed to have just a little bit of an ego problem. What could he want to come all this way for, did he really just come here to check if Wuya had been telling the truth, or was there something else he wanted? Not letting her guard down under his gaze, or his demeanour Dahlia stepped forwards slightly and held up a hand for Chase to shake.

"Dahlia Prescott." She hummed softly "And you must be the Chase Young I have heard so much about."

Unable to hold back a smirk of pure amusement, Chase took the girls hand and shook it. What a strange greeting, it was unusual to meet someone on the Heylin side so bothered with the pleasantries.

"Indeed, I am." He chuckled "I merely wanted to ascertain how useful you are, Miss. Prescott, and if you are the sole reason why this…insect had begun to be of any good at gathering wu."

To be honest Jack was used to being called such things by everyone, and he didn't mind Chase calling him an insect as long as he paid him any attention. Despite this, Dahlia kept getting very angry when anyone tried to insult him and Jack often preened when she did so. In this case however he didn't want her to tell Chase off, it would more than likely lead to her being hurt in all sorts of manners. Besides, Jack wanted Chase's attention all for himself.

"W-well as my side kick she has helped me but I still did all the leg work myself. Dahlia hasn't even been in a showdown yet! A-and I won my first one in weeks just yesterday." Jack exclaimed passionately, he got down on bended knee in front of Chase and held his hands out in a pleading gesture towards him. "Please take me on as your apprentice!"

Dahlia's mouth popped open in surprise when Jack just seemed to throw all their friendship to the wind for a chance with this guy, it hurt more than it should have done. It felt as if he was rejecting all of her help completely. With a sharp kick, and a gaze full of fire, Dahlia kindly reminded Jack that she was here as well.

"I mean…" Jack stammered "Take us on as your apprentices!" he corrected.

"That's better." Dahlia hissed, now thoroughly angry at Jack and he knew it as well, he had a large hole to dig himself out of later on.

Chase in the meantime had watched the exchange with a quirked eyebrow, there was no doubt that it was the stricter influence from Dahlia that was getting Jack to realise his full potential. Perhaps it was because she invested the time and the effort into getting through to his thick skull that he had changed his ways, and her own skills were worthy of her perhaps going into business for herself later on. Annoyance seeped through him however when he noted that Jack still did not possess the potential for martial arts, and neither did Dahlia it would seem. Sighing irritably, Chase shook his head.

"I did not come here to offer anybody positions as my apprentices." He hissed, his eyes drew to Dahlia again.

That might not have been strictly true. He was beginning to want to see this girl in battle, she seemed to have a hard quality to her behind the softness that she represented more often to Jack. If she was pressed in the right directions, her harsh quality could come out, and that would be a great addition to the Heylin side. Instead of leaving her posturing with someone like Jack in a dark basement, playing at evil.

"In time however, when I see you in action together, I might change my mind." He drawled, a smirk in place on his lips that made Dahlia's heart hammer against her ribs.

If she and Jack did get taken on as his apprentices, she didn't think she could handle it. That smirk did things to her that…well that weren't going to be condusive to learning from him, she just couldn't stop her mind from wandering. Being around him all day, training with him while he wears his Gi…showing a little bit too much chest here and there…she wouldn't get much learning done at all.

Jack noticed that she was a little pre-occupied and almost pouted, but the offer made him jump up from the floor and punch the air;

"Thank you Chase, we'll prove we're up to the job!" Jack reassured "Just tell us what you want us to do."

"I will be observing you, Spicer, and you Dahlia when you retrieve the next Shen Gong Wu. You must get it and present it to me, winning any showdown that is presented to you." He smirked, crossing his arms around his chest, before turning on his heel, his head turned back towards the two of them "Until then."

As he left, Chase couldn't help a slight dark chuckle. He knew that they would succeed, if Jack was one thing he was passionate, about world domination and becoming his apprentice, and Dahlia would channel that passion into a winning effort. The next Shen Gong Wu, would be his.


	6. A Wooden Labyrinth

It was the day, the day that the next Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself.

The words of Chase Young were weighing heavily on Dahlia ever since he had appeared a few days ago, today was the last day of her 'trial run' not that it mattered any more she wasn't keeping count. She had made her choice and that choice was that she was going to continue to stay with Jack and go along with this crazy plan. It wasn't like her mother was especially going to miss her and she could run the shop from the internet while she was on the go.

Besides that the worries she had about money were completely gone now, Jack was a part of a very wealthy family and as such the house was paid for and the bills, and food and such were easily covered. Despite the fact she didn't like to feel like she was taking without giving back, Dahlia was ready to offer her services as his loyal sidekick in order to earn her keep.

Since Chase had visited them, Jack had been scurrying around as he tried to ensure that everything was in perfect working order so that he and Dahlia could get to the Wu as soon as it was revealed. The JackCopter was in perfect working order, even if it was only just. Motor oil was strewn across his forehead, his gloves were slick with the liquid and he had no time in which to clean himself up! He was going to be appearing in front of Chase looking like he hadn't had a bath in the last few weeks, excellent!

"Dahliaaaaaaaa!" he screeched "Let's go! The wu has revealed itself!"

Dahlia nodded her head and gathered up two of their best wu, the Hoduku mouse, and the Monkey Staff before hopping into the JackCopter and grinning at Jack. The excitement had been bubbling within them all week and now it was finally going to be realised, they were going to win that Showdown and they were going to become Chase Young's new apprentices'.

"Oh my gosh this is so thrilling!" Dahlia grinned "The chase is on!"

"Team Spicer is going to win this wu, that's for sure, look up which one it is." Jack snickered evilly, he wondered what wu they were going to be adding to their collection when this showdown was over.

As her long, lithe fingers pressed at the display, Jack waited impatiently for Dahlia to get up the Wu, his eyes were hardly able to stay on the course he was flying. He knew very well that he wasn't being very kind to Dahlia with the brusqueness that he was treating her with but, he knew that she would understand.

Dahlia made a noise of triumph when the information finally loaded and she read it out to Jack calmly;

"The wu that we're looking for is called the Sphere of Yun." She hummed "Apparently it traps people inside little balls a bit like the ones you put hamsters in but…when you place them inside they give you all the power that the person you've captured has!"

"That must be why Chase wants it." Jack smirked, as he landed the JackCopter "He doesn't want anyone else to have his power and take over his palace I bet."

Before she could open the door to the copter, Jack placed a hand on her arm to get her attention. Dahlia blinked and turned with a soft smile to see what he wanted. She knew that he was nervous, she knew how much becoming Chase's apprentice meant to him – they'd spoken at length about it, and as a result Dahlia knew that she shouldn't mess up what was going to happen in the showdown. Hopefully Jack would find the wu though, she'd never been in a showdown before and so, was more than a little nervous with it meaning so much.

"Good luck Dahlia, you're gunna do great." He murmured with a shy smile.

"Thanks, you will do too." Dahlia reassured, with a bright smile.

Jack promptly let go of her arm, and opened the door to step out into the bright sunshine. Running his hands through his tuft of red hair, he began to use the helipack to look around the forest area they had found themselves in. He hated the way in which the Wu could never just be obviously on the floor for him to pick up, they always had to be in the most obscure of places.

While he searched up high, Dahlia scurried about on the ground, looking in all the trees roots and bushes to try and find that familiar glow of the Shen Gong Wu but she simply couldn't find it! They both needed to hurry up otherwise the Monks were going to show up and cause problems. As she squinted, Dahlia gasped and saw the glowing shape of the wu in the distance, as she dashed over to it. Dahlia was about to scoop it up when she heard the whooshing air from Dojo's approach behind her and four thuds sound on the floor.

"Dahlia." Omi cried "Spoon over that wu!"

"Uhm, it's fork over the wu Omi." She corrected with a grin "And finders keepers."

When she swiftly bent down to pick up the wu, she heard the flipping before she saw Omi touch the artefact at the same time as her. That meant that they had to have a showdown! The one thing that she didn't want to do. Her lips formed into a growl and she decided that she was going to be the one to challenge Omi to a showdown;

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The name of the game is labyrinth, the first one to find their way to the wu in the middle wins. I wager my hoduku mouse."

"I accept your Xiaolin Showdown and I wager my Orb of Tornami against your Hoduku mouse." Omi stated with a force behind his voice.

Dahlia's expression hardened, now was no time to be civil, now was a time to win and win in any way possible. Her eyes flicked up to the trees ahead and she felt her heart beat faster in her chest when those brown cat like eyes stared down at her, trying to measure her and her actions. It was time to swim now, sinking was no option.

"Gong yi tampai!" they both cried out.

Immediately the area around them changed. It shifted so the trees made a thick wall that there could be no way of getting through at all, no way of seeing where the other person was. She didn't know where she should be going, but there was a basic law about labyrinths that she remembered, to get to the middle just keep going forwards, keep going forwards and eventually you will either reach the mid-section on either side or the middle itself. Dahlia hoped that this was true.

Not looking up to Chase, where she felt his eyes on her, Dahlia merely rushed around the maze, her wu in hand just in case she made a wrong turn she would use it sporadically just to check, and then right herself.

Chase, standing on the limb of the nearby tree, was watching the showdown with a lot of interest. It didn't bode well for the girl that Omi was her partner in this showdown, he was the best of the monks but she had picked a challenge that played to the strengths of her wu and also to the strengths of her intelligence. He could see from here that she mapped out certain points on the labyrinth as she went past to make sure that she knew if she'd made a wrong turn or doubled back on herself.

_Impressive_, he murmured to himself, _Despite her lack of ability for martial arts she is able to make up for that with her cunning. Definitely someone that I can see being on my side in battle…Spicer perhaps less so._

With a light groan Chase slapped his hand against his head when he saw Spicer bounce everywhere conceivable, shouting encouraging things to Dahlia that weren't really going to be helping her all that much. He really was a complete idiot. If he could take Dahlia without Jack he would do, yet she had some misplaced sense of loyalty to the worm that she wasn't going to be letting go of any time soon he assumed.

"Come on Dahlia!" Jack shouted "Move that ass girl! Get to that wu! Cheer bots, go!"

Desperate for that wu, Jack was going to ensure that he was as supportive as possible to get her to win. Chase was looking impressed he had to say, maybe that meant that she was going to be winning the showdown, he could hear Omi try to blast his way through the trees but to no avail. He was a quicker runner though, but Dahlia was taller and could cover more ground. In the end, he bit his nails to the quick as he waited for the trees to disappear and the winner to come out and reveal themselves.

Gasping, he saw the trees returning to normal around them…he peered towards the two figures and saw Dahlia punching the air, the three wu in her grasp. He too punched the air and ran towards her, wrapping her up in a large hug, rubbing his cheek against her own and his eyes overfilling with happy tears. She had earnt 100 pudding times with this one action!

"Jack we won! We won!" she squeaked, hugging him right back, unable to hold back her relief and happiness that they had managed to win the spot as Chase's apprentices, she had done her partner proud and that was all that she cared about.

"You did so awesome Dahlia!" he replied, squishing her in the hug he was assaulting her with, as the monks went off licking their heels they both broke apart with soft blushes on their cheeks.

Both of their gazes went to Chase who had stepped down from the tree, a wicked smirk on his lips as he held his hand out to see the Wu that they had just won. Chase was immensely proud of Dahlia, she definitely had potential and he was going to ensure that he milked her potential for all that it was worth. He took the wu swiftly from her grasp and inspected it, it was the genuine article. They had both passed the task that he had asked of them.

"You two, had better accompany me back to my citadel." He smirked, barely paying attention to the screams of the fanatic Jack, but rather fixing his gaze on Dahlia, and noted the faint blush on her cheeks with a deeper smirk.

This could be very interesting indeed.


	7. The Future Is Not Orange

**Hellooooooooooooooo all my lovely readers :D**

**Thank you so much for keeping up with the story and there should be a little bit of romance coming up in the next few chapters so bear with me :3**

**Reviews, favourites and follows are lovely! Thanks to those who did so last time! :D**

Dahlia was honestly, completely content for the first time in a long time. There were delicious hot springs built into the mountain that Chase had for his home, it was more like a volcano really but she wanted to be able to enjoy herself after doing the hard work and winning the wu in the showdown. Despite it being hours ago, she hadn't had time to stop since then!

Chase had brought them back to his citadel and immediately after this they had been given a tour, introduced to their own personal cat servants and shown to their bedrooms which thankfully were separate and lockable (Jack had the unfortunate habit of having nightmares and coming into her room in the middle of the night. Although it was cute at first, now it was slightly annoying). Her bedroom had been amazing, the lavish black marble walls were beautiful and the white marble four poster bed was large and comfortable when she had jumped on it.

Immediately when they had gotten here, Jack had gone off to follow Chase around and get him to show him all of the little nooks and crannies around the place and she thought that was more than a little bit desperate. Chase was never going to like him if he kept following him around like a lost little puppy all the time, and she could tell that he did want him to like him. The only problem was, in what manner did he like him? If it was physical attraction then well…it was understandable but it didn't bode well for her own feelings for him.

As she sunk down into the hot pools, wearing her plain black bikini, Dahlia sighed happily and closed her eyes, laying her head against the rock behind her. The stress of the way just washed away from her while she sat there like that. In fact, she reached for her phone that had been beside her and tapped away at it, thinking she would put on her YouTube playlist to relax her even more while she was here.

Then she frowned, looked at the page and her stomach fell into her feet.

With wide eyes, Dahlia placed the phone back down on her towel outside and tried to get rid of the sensation of shock.

No WiFi.

No signal.

"Well I'm going to have to talk to him about that now aren't I?" she stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Talk to who, about what now?" a voice purred from behind her, and Dahlia jumped with shock, not knowing that anyone was actually in the room with her, let alone right behind her. From the voice alone though she knew that it was Chase.

With a crane of her neck she tilted her head to one side and smiled shyly at Chase, she was embarrassed he had overheard her but she did need to bring it up. She wanted to be able to have access to her work email and to her contacts that could find them more Shen Gong Wu without having to be a part of the showdowns.

"Uhm, well…you don't have WiFi." Dahlia admitted with a nervous smile, standing up in the pool so that she would be able to have a proper conversation with Chase.

That concept swiftly went out the window though when she saw that Chase was joining her in the same hot pool, with nothing but a towel around his waist. Trying very hard not to have a nosebleed, Dahlia turned away, calmed herself, and then turned back. The cocky look on the Evil Overlords face let her know that he was doing this on purpose to affect her and her cheeks were thankfully already heated with the steam from the springs so he couldn't say she was blushing because of him.

"WiFi?" Chase asked, his voice a drawl, and he arched one eyebrow upwards in a sly motion, asking for more explanation.

"Yeah, the internet." Dahlia explained with a shy smile "I need it for my work emails, I have some contacts that have been helping me to track down inactive Shen Gong Wu."

Chase found this quite impressive actually, that she had the means and was using them in order to get the wu without a hassle. When it activated, they would already have it in their vault after all and the monks would not be able to get it from his well-defended citadel. Despite his lack of interest in the little objects, it would make the monks easier to defeat if they had none to use for their own, especially the more important ones such as the Sphere of Yun, and the Ying and Yang Yo Yo's.

They were the two that he wanted Jack and Dahlia to reclaim the most. Hannibal Bean must stay imprisoned…he couldn't get out and ruin everything for him.

Especially not now that he had this new apprentice, Jack was a mere tool to get Dahlia here. He was taken by her beauty, unconventional as it was. Her brown short hair was delightful as were her sparkling green eyes that hid the cunning that he knew that she possessed. He just needed to bring that cunning to the fore.

"You have used your contacts from your work in order to locate several inactive wu? Impressive. Whatever trade were you a part of before entering the world of Heylin my dear." He purred, his arms rested on the stone marble on the top of the bath either side of him.

"I uhm, I was an antiques dealer." She admitted with a brighter blush "Nothing as exciting as you or Jack. Chinese Warlord, and Evil Boy Genius. I'm just glad I've managed to match up to both of your expectations."

"Met and exceeded." Chase smirked "You add invaluable amounts of usefulness to Spicer, and make him somewhat tolerable. I just wonder how long you are going to be able to handle the insects whining and clingy nature. I know, personally, I couldn't take more than a week of his immature antics." He sighed, even as he recalled the incidents it made him irate.

"Jack and I get on well, I think our personalities go together and I don't mind his over eagerness, at all." Dahlia frowned very lightly as she stuck up for her friend.

She became rather distracted however, by a jungle cat as it slunk up behind Chase holding a tray in his teeth. Upon the tray were two cups that had condensation running down the ceramic. Funnily enough Dahlia had just thought that she needed something to drink, the heat was getting to her and she knew now she didn't want to move out of this position with Chase. She didn't want to keel over either though.

"I could see you were getting rather flush." Chase stated, his voice a smooth rumble that shivered through her, and he noticed this with a smirk on his lips "Come here."

Dahlia couldn't help but feel her embarrassment creeping up on her when she was being told to come closer to Chase, he wondered why he wanted her nearer, she probably could have just gotten the drink on her own but she could see that he held it in his own hand. Worrying her lip between her teeth, Dahlia pushed her hair back from her face and as she reached Chase locked gazes with him. His brown, cat like eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Open wide." He smirked wickedly.

"Chase I can just do it myse-" Dahlia began to protest.

"Open wide." Chase repeated with a growl to his voice "You're bound to do whatever I ask, as my apprentice, within reason of course. It is quite reasonable to ask you to open wide for me." He added with a husky chuckle, his fingers slowly crawled over her lips, tracing them.

The touch of Chase on her lips made Dahlia shiver softly, and she opened her mouth as Chase commanded, when she did so, he poured the cold sweet liquid (which she thought was peach juice) into her mouth and she felt immediately better. Chase stopped pouring, as his finger returned to tracing the curve of her bow lips, the soft pink skin was enjoyable to touch and Chase rarely got time to appreciate the sensation of skin because of his gloves. He smirked at her reaction, the little laughs when he would touch a particularly sensitive area, and the hooded eyes as Dahlia enjoyed the sensations as much as he was.

That was until the ever irritating sound of Spicer's screech filtered through his ears. Chase had thought that there was no manner in which the genius could be any more annoying, but it would seem that he was incorrect in that assumption. He'd never been around Chase when he had been, entertaining, after all. He dropped his hand from her lips immediately, as the boy genius himself rushed into the room. Apparently he figured out there was no WiFi either. With a groan, Chase slapped his hand to his face, and thought that he was going to have to invest in the damn contraption so that he would have something to mollify Jack with and keep him out of the way.

He had plenty of things he wanted to do while he was occupied after all.


End file.
